


Ten Out of Ten and Eleven Out of Ten

by rex_regis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America - Freeform, AmeChu, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, ScotFra - Freeform, actually a whole lot of cursing because i wrote this at one am, alfred's a lawyer, aph Scotland, aph china - Freeform, aph nyo france, cursing, monatai, yao's in some medical field idk which
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rex_regis/pseuds/rex_regis
Summary: Yao's boss, Mrs. Felice Bonnefoy, had told Yao so much about her son, Alfred, that Yao was beginning to dislike him.





	Ten Out of Ten and Eleven Out of Ten

**Author's Note:**

> hi i started this really late, so if there are any grammatical errors you know why. ALSO, in this story, Mei is not Yao's sibling, but instead a friend.

"Oh Yao," paused Mrs. Bonnefoy, Yao's boss,"make sure to come to my holiday dinner tonight! My son, Alfred is there and I would love for you to finally meet him." Mrs. Felice Bonnefoy had been telling Yao about her son, Alfred for months. Yao practically knew everything about Alfred at this point; He's a lawyer, has a pet dog named Cookie, he once ate a spider. God, he didn't sound that interesting, and Yao was sure Alfred was not attractive, in the slightest, well probably. He wished Mrs. Bonnefoy would shut up about her son. Her daughter, Amelia, named after her, of course, sounded more interesting (she played volleyball, she's competing for the Olympics, painted, and other shit.)

Yao got let off work from the hospital earlier that day, Mrs. Bonnefoy claiming he needed to “look his best.” Whatever, Yao didn't give three shits about this holiday dinner. He was coming so that maybe, just maybe, Mrs. Bonnefoy could give him a raise. Oh, and so that she could keep quiet about Alfred. If Mrs. Bonnefoy asked him of what he thought about Alfred, he would say "oh, I'm sorry, but Alfred isn't my type." God, you see this is what happens when you make bisexual jokes at your workplace. Your boss hears them and wants to set you up with her gay son. Fuck, Yao knew he shouldn't have said them, but whatever, can't dwell on past now. 

Yao called Mei, one of his friends in the workplace. Apparently, Mrs. Bonnefoy had invited her over as well. Keeping his attire "formal casual" because that's what Mrs. Bonnefoy had said, and Yao really wanted that pay raise. With a package of peppermint bark tucked under an arm, he started his car to drive to Mei's house. They were obviously carpooling.

With Mei in the car, he started off towards Mrs. Bonnefoy's house. He had only been there once when Mrs. Bonnefoy invited everyone over for a holiday dinner. It was a fairly large house with hardwood tiles and a rather beautiful chandelier in the foyer. Plus the family dogs, Candie and Pearl, Yao was well acquainted with both of them. It was back when he was new, cut him some slack. 

Ringing the doorbell as Mei last minute fixed a festive bow in her hair, Yao thought about how this dinner would go. Best case scenario, Mei and him wouldn't act like faux extroverts, not many people would talk to them, oh, and Alfred wouldn't notice him, or mistake someone else for him. The door was opened by Mrs. Bonnefoy’s husband, Mr. Kirkland, a Scottish guy with freckles and red hair. Yao thought Mr. Kirkland was a chill guy. Mr. Kirkland ushered them in and took their scarves and coats. He led them to a large room full of couches and either people who looked uncomfortable or people who were probably tipsy, but something they had in common was that they were listening to Mrs. Bonnefoy talking. She had a glass of half-finished champagne and was telling a story. Yao wasn't listening, but he did catch something about bungee jumping off a cliff in Punta Cana. 

"Yao! Hello, I'm so glad you could make it!" A cheery voice, Mrs. Bonnefoy said. Yao greeted her back, thanking her for inviting him and that it's a pleasure to be here. He may not want to be here but that's not an excuse for bad manners.

Next to her, on her left was a guy, maybe someone new? He had blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles, and a pair of Ray-Ban browline glasses. He looked oddly familiar as if he was a background character in Yao's world. Also, he's hot.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Yao this is my son, Alfred, you know, the one I've been telling you about and Alfred this is Yao." Yao's faux smile faltered for a second when he heard what she said. Oh god, that's her son? Holy shit, Mrs. Bonnefoy had spoken so much about Alfred, Yao had started to hate him. Plus, what the fuck is up with the familiarity with Alfred? Alfred smiled confusedly at him as if he couldn't believe that this guy with long hair is Yao, some guy his mother's been telling him about. Yao made sure to smile back because good impressions matter and he could see Mei in the back, with her arm around a girl, giving him a smug smile.

Unfortunately, just as Alfred started to say something his mother called for the dinner to start. He looked at her oddly, as if this never happened. Mrs. Felice Bonnefoy didn't seem to notice and simply carried on with the plans. Which, currently, were to get everyone seated in their spot. 

The dinner table was honestly beautiful. A pretty dark brown, with a red and gold runner. Gold candles dripped on their respective candlesticks. A small woven basket filled with succulents was placed at the center of the table. Porcelain plates with gold accents were placed in front of every chair, and in front of the plate was a small, index card sized, thick, piece of paper with names on it. 

This was a problem. 

Mainly because he wasn't sitting next to Mei, but instead Alfred. He'd have to interact with Alfred. Okay, that actually doesn't sound too bad, but Yao's still recovering from the shock of how Alfred actually looks like, because Alfred looks nothing like Yao imagined him to be. He actually looks attractive, plus he seems sweet? 

He took his seat, communicating with Mei via text because she was seated rather far from Yao. She was sitting next to the girl she was with earlier. Apparently, the girl's name was Lucille, a cousin of Alfred, who used to live in Monaco. Suddenly, a loud clink-clink made him stop. It was Mrs. Bonnefoy tapping a fork against her glass. Oh fuck, she was going to say a speech, those are extra long and kinda boring. Yao would've kept texting, he learned in grade school how to text secretly, but his seat was near front. 

Yao tuned out during the speech, making sure to pretend like he was paying attention, that was imperative. Hey, was it weird that Alfred kept looking at him? Yes? Well, Yao liked the attention. After Felice Bonnefoy finished her long as fuck speech the appetizers rolled in. Also, that was when Alfred decided it was a good idea to talk to Yao.

"Uhm, I'm sure you know this by now, but I'm Alfred." Oh, how cute.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sure you know my name. It appears your mother talks about me a lot." Obviously, there's no use in giving already known information.

He rolled his eyes in exasperation at the mention of his mother, oof, perhaps he doesn't like his mother as much as Yao had thought. "Oh my god, she does. My mom overshares too much, it's pretty bad. Like, I'm sure she's shown you my baby pictures." He seemed more comfortable.

"Okay well, she hasn't shown me any baby pictures, but she's told me embarrassing stories." Yao thought it was strange that he knew so much about Alfred, yet he had only just met him now, or he thought so. 

They spoke for the entirety of the dinner, first starting off with small talk then sliding into a full-on conversation. Yao learned that Mrs. Bonnefoy spoke more about him than Alfred, kind of odd, but okay. Oh, and Alfred showed him a picture of his dog, Cookie, who was absolutely adorable. Yao showed him his bird, Cora, a cute little conure who spending a couple weeks at Yao's brother's house. Essentially, they hit it off, pretty well too. 

"Wanna get out of here?" Alfred asked. 

"Obviously." Yao pushed in his chair, glancing at Mei who caught his eye and nodded. 

Alfred led him out the house and into his expensive car. He drove them out the neighborhood. The Bonnefoy-Kirkland estate was a pleasant neighborhood, it was cozy and homey, oh and it reeked of ostentatious cars and houses. Alfred told him how he spent most of his childhood in his uncle's house in England since his mother and father went on business trips most of the time. He was visiting for a month, then going back. He said he had come just last Friday. What was Yao doing on last Friday? Nothing, oh, but he did go to a club with Mei the day later. 

"Hey Alfred, I have a question." 

"Go ahead, babe" Yao raised a brow at that but brushed it off. 

"Have we met before? You seem familiar." 

Alfred raised his brows and looked at Yao, absolutely shocked. "You mean, you don't remember me?" 

"...No?" Oh shit, that meant they had met before. Also, keep your eyes on the road, Alfred.

"Oh fuck." 

"What? Alfred, what the actual fuck are you saying-" Alfred pulled over and Yao panicked.

"Okay okay," Alfred looked like he turned in an r18 smutfic instead of a history essay, "so, the day later I had come from the airport, I went to a club, okay?" Yao nodded, unsure of what to come. "And, we met, and I'm sure it was you." 

Oh. 

That was why he looked familiar, he had hooked up with Alfred at club.

Yao raised a hand to his mouth, "Oh, oh...that's...oh." a brief moment of silence passed. "Oh shit, we also fucked."

"Yep." He quickly responded, pressing his lips into a thin line.

A longer moment of silence passed. 

"...It's not exactly a bad thing, is it?" Alfred offered.

Yao blinked a couple times, trying to compose himself. "I guess not." He checked the time on his phone, it was only 8:30. "What now?"

"I was going to take you to my place...and, y'know, but only if you want to." 

Yao smiled with a corner of lips, "You have your own place? Even though you came here last week?" Alfred raised a hand helplessly. "Okay, yeah, I'll come."

Alfred drove on to his place, house, whatever. They spoke about things, ignoring the thick tension in the air. They reached Alfred's place, a pretty house with rose bushes and lilies in the front. They briefly met eyes for a second before Alfred pushed him against the wall and kissed him. One thing escalated to another, and Yao found himself in Alfred's bed.

\---

The first thing Yao realized was that the sun was too bright. He opened his eyes to soft rays streaming on a bed and an arm around his waist. He turned his head to see the owner of such arm. A guy with messy blonde hair, softly breathing, Alfred. Yao meticulously pried off Alfred's arm off, stood up, searching for his hair tie, though it's uncertain he'd find it, oh wait, never mind, he found it. He left the house with his number written on a scrap piece of paper and breakfast laid on the kitchen countertop for Alfred. 

The next morning Alfred came to the hospital to talk with his mother. As Mrs. Felice Bonnefoy scolded him for something, he caught sight of Yao. Yao, seizing the opportunity, gave a coy smile. Alfred blushed hard and went red. Mrs. Bonnefoy confusedly raised the back of her hand to her son's forehead, checking the temperature.

They met later on in the day, completely at ease, they spoke. Confectionaries, Alfred's hobby of buying things on a whim, their pets, Mei, and whatever else the conversation dragged into. Yao learned that Alfred enjoyed sweets, mainly Hershey's, and his love for photography. He had tentatively asked about Yao's hair length. He simply laughed and said, "because I wanted to." Alfred smiled. 

The following day, Alfred placed a small bouquet of flowers in Yao's hands when he came in.   
"Am I moving too fast?" He had asked. 

"No, it's fine," Yao responded.

"Then, is it okay if I do this?" He tucked a stray piece of hair behind Yao's hair and kissed his cheek. Yao smiled and thanked him for the flowers.

Overall, Yao would rate a 10/10 would like to start a nice, happy, relationship with Alfred. Oh and an 11/10 would fuck again.


End file.
